


Get a Life...Drawing

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: A morose geek attends an art class.





	Get a Life...Drawing

“Why did I ever let her talk me into this…”

 

A morose looking nerd-girl sat stewing in front of a paint canvas, several more people flowing into the room. Her pointy hair was visible even over the canvas.

 

“’You need to get out more’ she says. ‘You’ve been locked away since Jasper and you broke up’ she says. ‘You like to paint sometimes’ she says…”

 

She sighed, twiddling one of her brushes with her fingers.

 

“Lapis is gonna be lucky if I ever speak to her again. This place smells like old paint and unwashed art students…”

 

She had convinced her attend a drawing class at the local community college. The surprise, however, was what _kind_ of drawing they did there.

 

“Thank you all for coming.”

 

A pink-haired (Peridot scoffed at the dye-job) lady spoke up.

 

“Our model is ready. Please come out, Amethyst.”

 

A squat girl with too much hair and dark skin stepped onto the little stage.

 

“Why is she wearing a robe?”

 

Well, she wasn’t for long. Peridot ducked her face back behind her canvas when it dropped.

 

“What the hell. What kind of…Lapis, you sneaky little. She signed me up for a life drawing class…”

 

She was shushed by a few of her fellow painters. Taking a deep breath, she peeked out just a bit. To her surprise, Amethyst actually winked her way.

 

_Was that aimed at me? It couldn’t be…_

She looked again. And got an eyebrow wiggle this time.

 

_She’s flirting with me! What kind of crazy place is this!?_

Despite her mental complaining, she kept sneaking glances. And to her own bemusement, she started painting.

 

_I mean, I’m here after all. It would make sense to paint the subject. Not like I think she’s cute or anything…_

The time seemed to pass rather fast. And during the time, Peridot was on the receiving end of several more flirty glances from the model.

 

“I believe our time is up. We’ll bring in the next model in 10 minutes.”

 

Peridot wasn’t sticking around for another surprise naked person. She picked up her painting and marched out the door.

 

“I am never doing that again…I mean, maybe I’d consider it if she was the…no! Don’t be suckered by another…”

 

She was poked in the back, causing her to jump about a foot.

 

“Yo, cutie nerd girl. How’s it going?”

 

Amethyst  (Fully clothed, much to Peri’s relief) stared up at her.

 

“I’m uh…fine. Thank you for…I…why were you looking at me like that?”

 

Amethyst chuckled.

 

“Cause I have a thing for shy girls. Especially ones who happen to attend my stint here. Maybe wanna hang out sometime?”

 

Peri’s face flushed red.

 

“I…uh…sure…gotta go!”

 

She took off like a rocket down the hall. As she marched out the door, Amethyst produced her phone and dialed a number.

 

“Yo, Lapis…yeah, she was here. You were right. Total cutie. Thanks for signing her up for the class.”


End file.
